The Dark War
by Gatetoallrealms04
Summary: Four of the worst enemies from various realities: Borg from Star Trek, Shadows from Babylon 5, Cylons from the New Battlestar Galactica, and the Galactic Empire from Star Wars, come together for one giant free-for-all battle!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Our story takes place in a very remote sector of space, completely unexplored by any race from any realm. Here, there is no Federation, no Rebels, no Colonial Fleet, or no Interstellar Alliance. Simply, four of the most powerful adversaries from different universes will be using this small piece of galaxy as an arena, where they will be fighting in an ultimate space deathmatch, without any interruption from their standard adversaries. Why are they fighting? The same reasons that any race fights another: to be the one left standing as the one great powerful race in existence!

Meet the Races:

**Race Name: **The Borg

**Universe: **Star Trek

**Advantage: **Assimilation and Adaptation- the Borg can adapt to the weapons of most other races, and can assimilate technology to become a part of their own, making them almost invincible!

**Disadvantage: **The Borg are weak against Organic Weaponry. They cannot assimilate it, and for some reason, have increasing difficulty in adapting to it! Species 8472 was the only real threatening race to the Borg, in terms of technology, because of this.

* * *

**Race Name: **Shadows

**Universe: **Babylon 5

**Advantage: **Organic Technology- This race is one of the oldest races in the galaxy, so they have more advanced weaponry and technology than other races!

**Disadvantage: **None Known, although Shadow ships are vulnerable to telepaths!

* * *

**Race Name: **Cylons

**Universe: **New Battlestar Galactica

**Advantage: **Download and Resurrection- The Cylons, as machines, have the ability to download their consciousness into a new body and resurrect when killed. This is an ability that some, if not all, of their ships share, meaning that they can always come back, and learn from their failures!

**Disadvantage: **Cylon weaponry is the weakest of the four battling races: they only have guns, missiles, and at most, nukes, and their ships can't take much damage before becoming destroyed. Although this is the case, they can still pose a threat!!

* * *

**Race Name: **Galactic Empire

**Universe: **Star Wars

**Advantage: **Death Star- The Empire has the ability to destroy entire planets, (which is insignificant compared to the power of the Force), and this firepower will come in handy against enemy ships as well!

**Disadvantage: **The Galactic Empire has no additional advantage, other than the Death Star!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

**Chapter 2: The Battle**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the races in this story, or the universes that they come from!

A Borg Cube dropped out of warp in the sector and scanned it, detecting a small burst of energy coming from up ahead. This energy was caused by several Cylon Basestars jumping into the system. This was worthy technology. The cube began moving toward the basestars, and at the same time, a communication was sent to all of those ships, which said, "We are the Borg." "You will be assimilated." "Resistance is futile!" In response, the basestars launched swarms of raiders at the cube, as several additional Borg cubes arrived in the sector. The Cylon raiders began firing their guns, causing only slight damage to the lead cube. The cube responded with green phaser-like beams fired from the face of the cube, which destroyed any raiders they hit. The Cube simply ran into any others that were in the way, and locked a tractor beam onto the nearest basestar. Then, a fleet of Shadow vessels appeared and flew toward the battle. One fired a powerful beam that pierced the lead cube's center and emerged from the other end, causing the cube to explode, throwing debris everywhere. The other cubes fired beams at the Shadow vessel, causing it to explode a few seconds later. Another Shadow vessel flew past its destroyed ally and fired its beam at the other cubes, but missed, while half of the Cylon raiders targeted the oncoming shadow ships and began firing their guns at them. This did nothing but upset the Shadow vessels. The other raiders fired off missiles at the nearest Borg Cube and caused damaged. The Cubes fired energy pulses at these raiders. They dodged, but some flew into the path of another Shadow beam and blew up. The damaged cube fired phaser beams at a Shadow vessel, joined by the beams of an additional cube. That Shadow vessel died, then the closest Cylon basestar fired missiles at the damaged cube. The missiles impacted on the surface of the cube and caused damage. The other cube locked a tractor beam at the Cylon basestar, as the other basestars fired missiles into several shadow ships and damaged them. The cube pulled the basestar in and fired off its cutting beam into it. Suddenly, a large fleet of Imperial ships arrived at light speed. This fleet consisted of several Imperial Star Destroyers, and a number of smaller corvette escorts. These new arrivals began firing turbo lasers at the closest ship, a Cylon basestar, and destroyed it, as they also launched a number of TIE fighters. The TIE fighters began locking onto the Cylon raiders involved in battle with a Shadow ship. The rest of the Imperial fleet fired more lasers at a Borg cube, but the lasers had no effect. The damaged cube had regenerated, and it moved toward the Imperial fleet. It fired several Borg phasers and destroyed one of the Star Destroyers, then a Shadow vessel fired a beam and blew off a corner of the cube. Some of the TIE fighters shot lasers at the Shadow Vessel, but missiles from an incoming basestar hit many of the fighters and destroyed them. The cube cutting the Cylon basestar finally destroyed it, then the cube began firing its tractor beam into the fleet of Imperial ships. A shadow beam shot into a star destroyer and blew it up instantly. Two more Shadow vessels then finished off the cube that had been damaged earlier. The star destroyers fired at several other Shadow vessels and destroyed them after several hits each. The Cylon basestars then fired missiles at the star destroyers and damaged them, then Borg beams finished the job. A basestar then fired off a nuke. It hit a Borg cube and caused a huge explosion, destroying the cube and several Shadow vessels and TIE fighters near it. Then, a Death Star came out of light speed, escorted by additional star destroyers. At the same time, more Shadow vessels appeared, and a few minutes after that, additional Borg cubes warped in. Two of the cubes began heading toward the Death Star. The rest of them fired at Shadow ships, killing them. The Cylon basestar fired off another nuke and hit a Shadow vessel. The explosion took out two star destroyers and damaged a Borg cube as well. Another basestar launched a new wave of raiders, this time including some heavy raiders. The fighters all flew toward one of the new star destroyers, although some were being blasted by Shadow beams. The raiders fired off guns and missiles at the star destroyer and caused heavy damage, as TIE fighters from the Death Star engaged the attackers. A Borg cube moved in and began picking of the fighters. The star destroyers that were not currently engaged in battle against Shadow ships fired at the cube, but had no effect. At that moment, two additional basestars jumped in, along with a resurrection ship. That ship launched a number of raiders that had been destroyed earlier and had downloaded. These raiders flew toward a close Shadow ship, joined by missiles from the basestars. The Death Star then powered up its mega laser and fired, blowing up a Borg cube instantly. Its star destroyer escorts were destroyed by combined attacks from Borg cubes, Cylon raiders, and Shadow vessels. The Death Star fired again and blew up a basestar. Three Borg cubes surrounded one side of the Death Star and attempted to use their tractor beams on it. The Death Star fired at one of the cubes, but the Borg had adapted, and the mega laser had no effect on the cube. A Shadow vessel flew in and fired its beam at one of the cubes, destroying it. Another of the cubes took hits from several missiles fired from both the Cylon basestar and some of the raiders. The Death Star fired and took out a Shadow vessel, just as a nuke hit the side of the Death Star, causing considerable damage. A star destroyer launched TIE fighters and lasers at the basestar that had fired the nuke and destroyed it. A Borg cube then fired at the star destroyer and damaged its engines. The star destroyer used its remaining energy to crash into the cube. A Shadow vessel then flew by, firing its beam into a basestar and destroying it, then it launched a small ship, which looked to be some sort of shuttle, which flew toward the nearest cube. A star destroyer also launched a shuttle at the same cube. As the battle continued, several TIE fighters cleared out the Cylon raiders, and damaged the engines of a heavy raider. The heavy raider lost control and crashed into one of the docking hatches of the Death Star. With no more raiders, the remaining two Cylon basestars jumped away. The Shadow vessels also disappeared. The Borg cube moved out of range of the Death Star, and both ships held position.


	3. Chapter 3: Boarding Parties

**Chapter 3: Boarding Parties**

Disclaimer: I don't own the races, I've just thrown them together to see who would win!

Mr. Morden walked coolly down the halls of the Borg cube, grinning. His appearance and manner resembled a used auto salesman, about to make a great deal. Behind him, strange noises would be heard every few seconds. Borg drones walked in front, beside, and past him, clearly ignoring him. Once he reached a section of the interior of the cube, he stopped on a walkway connecting levels and looked out at the Borg drones standing dormant in their alcoves. "I don't believe I or my associates understand you," he said to them. "**What do you want**?" Then, a voice from all around answered him, "We wish to improve ourselves." "You will be assimilated!" "Your culture and technology will be added to our own!" Morden smiled. "I think not," he said. The Shadows behind him became visible only for a few seconds as they slashed control panels and wires in the walls. Sparks flew, then several nearby drones regenerating in alcoves on that same wall came to life and began approaching the shadows and Mr. Morden. The shadows ran up and slashed the drones with lightning-fast claw moves. The drones fell, as the shadows continued attacking them and any nearby Borg technology. As they did this, however, the number of drones awaking and attacking increased, until they overwhelmed even the shadow team. In addition, some of these drones had been equipped with shooting weapons similar to Klingon disruptors, and were able to harm the shadows from a distance. Mordan and the shadows began running to the nearest opening, as they fought off drones, and they reached another enclosed hallway. Suddenly, the wall in front of them exploded, and a number of Stormtroopers emerged from the breach and began firing their blaster rifles at some of the drones, destroying them. This diversion allowed Morden and the shadows to escape to a different part of the cube, and while some of the drones began attacking this new threat, the rest continued the pursuit of the shadows. The storm troopers fired their blasters at more of the drones, but the drones had adapted to these weapons, and the shots were having no effect whatsoever. The Borg grabbed a few of the storm troopers and assimilated them. The rest of the troopers retreated to the breach they had used to enter this section, followed by the drones.

Morden and his remaining shadows reached a room close to the heart of the cube, only to see that the Borg drones in this section were still regenerating. The Shadows walked past them unnoticed or ignored until they came upon a force field that prevented them from proceeding. Some of the Shadows attacked this force field, but were unsuccessful in lowering it. Then, a Borg drone walked through the force field, onto the side in which Morden and his shadows stood. Like the other drones in this section, it didn't react at all to the presence of the Shadows. One of the shadows attacked the drone and knocked it to the floor. Morden then searched the body, looking for a device that would allow them to move past the force field safely, as several nearby drones came to life. The Shadows attacked the drones, keeping them busy while Morden continued to search the body. Finally, he found what he was looking for on the drone's head and ripped it off. Morden then activated it, and an invisible identification field surrounded his body. He then walked through the force field, and immediately, drones on that very side awoke and came after him. Then, a laser blast hit a control panel and the force field fell. Stormtroopers began running from the hall opposite Mr. Morden. Some of them aimed their rifles at Morden. Two of the shadows attacked the Stormtroopers. In response, the surviving Stormtroopers fired off their weapons everywhere, in an attempt to hit the lightning-fast shadows. They did hit one, and killed it, but the rest were too fast. Then, more drones arrived and began assimilating the troopers. The weapons of the Stormtroopers still had no effect on the drones. The Shadows began battling the drones again. One drone injected Mr. Morden with small tubes on his arm, assimilating him as well. A final surviving Stormtrooper saw the dangers around him, and he pulled out a remote control and hit the single button on it. This remote was the detonator to a number of explosive packs that had been placed on what they believed to be the main power core of the cube. These packs exploded, causing massive damage, and blowing out an entire section of the cube. Unfortunately, it was the section that the shadows, Stormtroopers, and drones were doing battle, and they were all destroyed!

On board the Death Star, the Emperor sat in his chair, watching a number of screens in front of him. There was a window behind the chair, from which he had been watching the space battle unfold earlier. Now, he was aware that a few ships had crash-landed inside the Death Star and that there were now intruders on board. In another section of the powerful space station, a large number of Cylon centurions were walking through the halls. A team of Stormtroopers intercepted them and began firing their laser rifles at them. It took two to three hits to take out a Cylon. The centurions flipped up their wrist guns and began firing them at their enemies. After a few minutes, the Stormtroopers had taken heavy losses and had retreated back into the interior of the Death Star. Many Cylons had been destroyed as well, but there were still enough of them to pose a great threat. The Stormtroopers set up another intercept point in one of the larger power rooms, where they could have troops set up on catwalks above and below their targets, as well as in front of them. The Cylons blasted their way through a door and reached this room, where the Stormtroopers opened fire. The formation they had set up in this room was working, as the Stormtroopers were able to cut down the Cylon centurions without taking too many losses. Suddenly, a number of Borg drones beamed into the same room in different areas and began attacking everything that was unassimilated. Some of the Stormtroopers began attacking them, but after two drones were taken out, the rest had adapted and were unstoppable. The Cylon centurions met resistance from both drones and Stormtroopers. They shot the drones with their wrist guns, which fired bullets and not energy, so they actually had an effect on the drones, though a small one. Eventually, the drones overpowered the centurions and lashed out at them. Some of the drones shot disruptor-like weaponry and destroyed a few centurions. Another drone grabbed one of the Cylons and pushed it off the edge of the catwalk into the great abyss below. Through the madness, some of the Cylons were able to make it past their adversaries and to another section of the Death Star. Any Stormtroopers in the area were either dead or now drones themselves. A number of these drones, old and new, made their way to an elevator, which lead them up to the Emperor's room. When the drones stepped out, the Emperor turned his chair toward them and laughed. "Your feeble abilities are no match for the power of the Dark Side!" The Emperor then made a gesture, then one of the drones imploded. The other drones began making their way slowly toward the Emperor. He shot lightning at the advancing drones, shorting out many of them, but not all of them. Another elevator door opened, and a team of Stormtroopers emerged, carrying new blaster rifles with a different frequency of lasers. They shot some of the drones, and while this got the attention of most of them, a few still advanced on the Emperor. After a while, the drones not only adapted to the new blasters, but to the Emperor's lightning as well!

Inside the control room of the Death Star, the crew watched as the Borg cube in the distance began to regenerate the damage caused by the internal explosion. Suddenly, a door opened and Cylon centurions exited and attacked instantly. One slashed an officer close to the door with its sharp claw-like fingers. The rest shot at everything they saw. Stormtroopers in the control room aimed and fired, beginning a shootout in the middle of the control room. The rest of the officers took cover, then more Borg drones beamed into the control room and began advancing on the officers, ignoring the fighting Cylons and Stormtroopers. Once the Stormtroopers realized that the officers were being assimilated, they turned their attention on the drones. However, their weapons had no effect on the intruders. One of the former officers walked over to a control panel and injected the controls with his new assimilation tubes.


	4. Chapter 4: The Outcome

**Chapter 4: The Outcome**

The Death Star moved slowly through space, escorted by the regenerated Borg cube. On board the Death Star, almost every section had been assimilated and augmented with Borg technology. Among many of the walls stood alcoves, most of which had new Borg drones inside them, while other drones walked through the halls of the massive station, occupied with numerous tasks and objectives. Some of these drones had white armor, from their former existence, but this armor was of no interest to the Borg, and therefore was not removed during the assimilation process. The cube had also transferred additional drones to the Death Star, bringing its numbers up to normal, and other life forms found in cells on the Death Star had also been assimilated. Borg force fields had been constructed in several sections, just as they were in Borg cubes. In a former docking bay, a small number of drones were disassembling and scanning deactivated Cylon centurions, attempting to discover if any of that technology would benefit the Borg. The TIE fighters that formally occupied the docking bays had been ejected, although a few were kept to study, in an attempt to create Borg versions of fighters, using the newly assimilated Cylon technology as a template. The former control room of the Death Star was no longer necessary, since the Borg now controlled all functions via the collective interface, so the room now contained more alcoves and some research tables and terminals. On these terminals, information obtained about the three unassimilated races the Borg had recently encountered was being studied. In another section of the Death Star, which was a power room to the megalaser, Borg drone 6 of 12, formally the one this species had called Emperor, began running tests on this weapon. It would become very useful to the Borg against those races that had offered sufficient resistance in the past, such as humanity or Species 8472. Some drones were out on the hull of the Death Star, attaching various Borg components to systems such as the defensive weapons, increasing their efficiency. Later, when the Death Star would be completely assimilated, The Borg would incorporate its useful technology, such as the megalaser, into future Borg vessels. At this moment, however, the Borg had new and immediate tasks to complete. They accessed information extracted from the assimilated Mr. Morden before he had been destroyed, and began preparing a new primary directive. When this was done, both the Cube and the Death Star had set course for a target planet identified as Z'Ha'Dum.


End file.
